Meddling with Dragons
by juniper red
Summary: Eventually the tournament comes when Kurama and Hiei are pitted against each other. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame does not behave entirely as expected. Eventual Hiei/Kurma with Yusuke commenting and throwing peanuts in the background.
1. Chapter 1

**Meddling with Dragons  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Too high maintenance for me to own. Much more fun to just cause problems and then run away cackling.

* * *

><p>As Kurama flipped backwards to avoid another lightning fast cut to his stomach he could still feel those eyes on him. He couldn't see them - his opponent moved too quickly for that – but he could feel the weight of that gaze, heavy and intent, testing him.<p>

::_Well fox? Are you going to live up to your promise? I'm waiting_…::

-o-o-o-o-

Kurama set his bag down and sighed. Another tournament. Another "field trip" to explain to his mother. Another week or so of fighting for a prize he'd rather steal and couldn't claim. The corners of his mouth tilted up. And another chance to see old friends.

_And really, isn't that why I return? To see old teammates and remember when we stood back to back against the world and things were simpler. But maybe I am being too nostalgic. After all, _Kurama walked to the door and opened it to reveal Yusuke, hand poised to knock, or potentially break down the door. _Some things never change. _

"I should really stop being surprised when you do that."

"You should. It's sad to see a lord of Makai jump like that."

"I did not jump." Yusuke tried to scowl, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching. Kurama waited patiently, not bothering to hide his own amusement.

"Aw, hell." Yusuke slapped his shoulder and slipped his arm around Kurama for a hug. "I've missed you, fox-boy."

Kurama smiled and returned the embrace, relaxing slightly in the familiar hold. "And I you, my friend. And I you."

The moment over, Yusuke started loudly complaining about Koenma and the stupidity of Makai travel regulations and bureaucrats who kept expecting to be eaten.

"So, you seen Hiei yet?" It was inevitable, but it still hurt.

"He comes to visit every so often when he's not too busy working for Mukuro."

Yusuke's eyebrows went up. "Wow."

"What?"

"That was seriously the most passive-aggressive way of saying 'no' I've ever heard." His eyes narrowed. "What has Hiei done to piss you off lately?"

"What? Nothing."

Yusuke was starting to be honestly worried now. Kurama was too good a liar to be betrayed by physical tells and Yusuke rarely bothered looking for them anyway, but something was off. Kurama seemed… weary somehow. It was almost like when Shiori had been sick.

His voice quiet now, Yusuke reached for Kurama's arm. "Fox-boy, what's wrong?"

Kurama stared at him and Yusuke felt like he'd been hit in the solar plexus. Then Kurama smiled, and the look was gone.

"Truly, my friend, I am fine. Though I'm starting to think Keiko's mother-henning is rubbing off on you." His tone was brisk, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Yusuke swallowed around the sick feeling in his stomach and forced a grin. "Well as long as that's not the only thing that's rubbing off…" A surprised laugh and a real smile were all the thanks he needed, and Yusuke quickly turned the conversation to Kurama's mother and stepfather and the drama of the younger Shuuichi's school life.

He left with a manly hug and an admonishment to "kick ass." Kurama waved him off with a smile and Yusuke sauntered down the hallway, thinking of everyone else he had to catch up with/beat up and trying to convince himself that one of his oldest friends wasn't close to breaking.

Kurama shut the door with a grin still lingering. Yusuke, for all his bluster and denials, was incredibly caring and a great friend. He'd also become much more sensitive in the last few years, both to emotions and energies.

"I'm surprised you stayed for all of that."

Not quite sensitive enough though.

A shadow on the windowsill folded its arms. "Hn. I'm surprised you can talk that long about life in Ningenkai."

So. Either Hiei had missed the beginning of Yusuke's visit or was choosing to ignore it. Kurama sighed and turned, careful to keep his arms at his sides and his face politely blank.

"Not all of us find humans as boring as you do, Hiei." Hiei scoffed and Kurama swallowed thickly. "How's Mukuro?"

He was certain no one else would have seen Hiei tense.

"Why should I care?"

Kurama waited.

"Fine." Hiei scowled. "Why do _you_ care?"

Kurama offered him a blandly innocent smile. "Who knows? I might have to fight her."

"She'd win."

"So little faith in me?"

Hiei snorted. "You never go all out. You test and test until you bleed and you never commit yourself completely." Kurama raised an eyebrow and Hiei growled at him. "You know it's true."

"Did I deny it?" Kurama started unpacking his fighting outfits from his bag and sorting them on the bed.

"You won't do that against me."

Kurama's head snapped up. Hiei's stare was pinning him in place, oppressive and feral.

"If we fight, you fight me for real. No holding back."

There was something more than blood lust in his voice now. If Kurama didn't know better, he'd say it was desperation.

"Hiei…"

Hiei's eyes flicked away and he stared intently out the window.

"I cannot change my whole fighting style to suit you."

Hiei was tense enough now that Kurama thought he might splinter at a touch. Unspoken between them, the words 'you did before' hung in the air.

Kurama damned his rapidly beating human heart and breathed out slowly. "However, if we meet in battle I promise to hold nothing back."

A moment of surprise, a nod, and the windowsill was empty. Kurama closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate, but if Hiei was still there he could no longer sense him. Turning back to the bed, he contemplated his clothing. _My life is a balancing act._ Human jeans next to tournament outfits. The world he chose and the world he came from: care and caution, truth and lies. _A normal person would just choose one world and stick with it if only to spare himself the drama. _

In his mind's eye Keiko chased Yusuke around the fighting ring wielding a hairbrush, Shizuru lounged on a couch in Makai with the Sunday ken ken puzzle, and his own mother unloaded pints of ice-cream into the fridge "for that shy friend of yours."

These days the ice cream died of freezer burn before it was consumed.

With a sigh too controlled to be shaky, Kurama picked up his fighting clothes. _Normality is overrated anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

**Meddling with Dragons  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Too high maintenance for me to own. Much more fun to just cause problems and then run away cackling.

* * *

><p>The stadium had been rebuilt several times since its first use – somewhat unsurprisingly, as it was largely demolished by the competitors every three years. It had also been expanded, and for good reason, as demons of every shape and size lapped against the walls or in some cases hung off of them.<p>

The usual suspects were in attendance: Yomi, with his now adolescent son; Raizen's old war buddies including Enki, who had won twice since the tournament's inception; Mukuro, still devoid of her cloak and mummy wrappings and looking less defensive and more dangerous than in previous years. The old gang was there, too – Jin and Touya and Chu and Rinku. The monks still stubbornly refusing to give up their retainer outfits. And of course Hiei and Kurama, one a shadow barely visible by the wall Mukuro leaned against and the other a splash of flame near the monks.

_All in all, a good turnout. The only one missing is Kuwabara and I'm damned if I'd let him miss exams for this. He just might do something with himself besides fighting one of these days. Well, time to get this party started._

Yusuke tapped his knuckle gently on the microphone. Though he had never won and was not sure he wanted to, he was still in charge of starting the tournament off. The booming echoes died away in the roar of the crowd. Deep breath…

"OKAY, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! NOW SHUT UP SO WE CAN SEE WHOSE ASS I'M KICKING FIRST!"

The roar exploded into mixed laughter and death threats and Yusuke caught a glimpse of Kurama, eyes bright with amusement, before he turned to look at the screens. The first round would be blocks of 100, then the winners in the more usual one-on-one matchups.

Yusuke wasn't worried – the blocks were only interesting if two serious competitors got stuck in the same one, like Yomi and his son the first year. But with how many competitors were there this year, the chances of that happening were slim.

Hours later, Yusuke almost wished that there had been more powerhouses stuck together in the preliminaries, because now he was looking at the tournament blocks and what he saw scared him.

As the weaker competitors were weeded out there were more and more fights between near equals and no matter who won, it tended to knock them ass over teakettle for a while. Exhibit A, pretty much any even fight Yusuke had. Result: the strong fighters won, often as not, based on when they had to fight their equals. Skill and planning took second place to luck.

Kurama's luck had always been rather fickle.

Yusuke told himself to man up, swallowed the lump that was absolutely not in his throat and went to find his friend.

-o-o-o-o-

Kurama was breathing very steadily, eyes closed as he leaned against the wall of the stadium. It didn't matter – the image flared on the back of eyelids. Hiei vs. Kurama. And the winner would fight Mukuro.

_You knew this was coming. No matter the odds, you knew. _

Hiei would want to fight Mukuro. No matter that he practically lived with her, he had always loved testing himself against the strong. He would be fierce in pursuit of that goal, and a different Kurama might have bowed out.

Haunted red eyes watched him from the corner of his mind. He had given his word. He could not go back on that.

"Kurama."

"I confess, you were not the person I was most expecting." Kurama opened his eyes and pushed off from the wall. Manners were more important than heartache.

Touya's eyes were both warmer and more remote than Kurama remembered, and his entire body appeared frozen with seriousness. Even for Touya, this was impressive.

"The Shinobi have a saying. To succeed, you must learn to kill your heart."

Kurama's eyebrow rose almost involuntarily. They both knew Kuwabara after all. Touya gave a faint smile.

"I know now that this is not always the case, but for you, now…" The smile faded and his gaze sharpened. "If you do not kill your heart, another will."

Kurama's stomach clenched but nothing showed on his face. Nothing would. Touya nodded and left, his last words barely a breath on the air.

"You are too good a friend, Kurama."

Yusuke was waiting at the gate.

He had his own match starting soon, but they would wait. They would wait or Yusuke would know why. This was more important.

"Kurama!"

Kurama looked up and Yusuke had two seconds of complete confusion before he slapped himself back into sense. _Of course he wouldn't let anything show._ He carefully pushed away the thought that something should be showing. There was enough to worry about.

"You better kick some ass for me. I haven't gotten to beat on the shrimp in a while. And Mukuro won't know what hit her." Brash, that was the way to go.

Kurama smiled at him as if everything was all right. "Yusuke, don't you have a match to win?"

Yusuke figured that at this point he was probably worried enough for both of them, so he let Kurama pretend. "You know they'll wait for me. They're all too 'fraidy cat not to."

Kurama's eyes warmed at that and his hand was light on Yusuke's shoulder. "Take care of yourself. Try not to break the ring this time." He was gone before Yusuke could react, but he shouted through the gate anyway.

"You too, fox-boy!" The sound system bleeped a warning and he took off running for his own gate. "You take care of yourself too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Meddling with Dragons  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Too high maintenance for me to own. Much more fun to just cause problems and then run away cackling.

* * *

><p>Swift step to the side and slide to the ground, a breath, two, and roll, curling around his legs and spinning back upright, one hand braced against the ground and a moment too slowly a thorny vine snagged a piece of black cloth. The cloak sank to the ground, abandoned in the moment of tearing, what little Kurama could see of his opponent now rendered a blur of blue and tan rather than pure black.<p>

_Because that helps._

A deep breath and Kurama dove to the side, the place he had been erupting in thorny acacia branches, spines glistening with fluid as they flew through the air in the wake of a blade. Seconds later a hissing sound spun overhead, shortly followed by a flaming sword as Hiei tried to burn away the acid on his blade before it ate through. When that failed the sword was launched at Kurama's stomach, still blazing, only to be flung away by a familiar length of rose vine.

For a moment Kurama could just see Hiei's face, eyes locked on the whip, before a handspring bore him out of the way of the Fist of the Mortal Flame. The shiny burn along his arm hurt less than that look.

_Hiei, what are you fighting besides me?_

__-o-o-o-o-

Mukuro watched from the sidelines, her own fight finished almost before it had begun. The fox was doing well, better than any other fared against her heir, but the fierce song of battle was more like a whisper and Hiei would not stand it for long.

Sure enough the next time the rose whip wrapped around Hiei's arm it flared purple, over half the whip disintegrating into ash before Kurama dropped it and drew a sword of grass. Mukuro wondered absently if the uncharacteristic lack of verbal battle was a sign of strength or weakness but a twitch of Kurama's cheek gave her the answer – everything important was being said without words.

"Cheater," she muttered, unsure and uncaring if she meant Hiei or Kurama, the one flashing brightly around the ring in trails of flame and the other now mantled by some sort of flytrap. Mukuro absently considered that she should look more into horticulture, if only to taunt her heir with the knowledge, as Kurama's shelter refused to burn. The expression of disgusted wariness alone would be worth it.

To most, Hiei seemed the epitome of strength, of speed, of grace. Mukuro had been watching for much longer and saw the jagged edges that were so fiercely ignored. Quietly, so as not to disturb the telepath, she sent the closest thing to a wish she would make for her heir.

_I hope you find what you're looking_ _for_.

-o-o-o-o-

He had known it would come to this. Not out in the open places of his mind where the tactics and wordplay happened, where the long plans and juggling acts took place. But in the center bits, where Shuuichi and Yoko overlapped and his identity as Kurama emerged, the knowledge sat like a stone.

He had known it would come to this. And he knew what would happen next.

The bandages fell to the ground, torn and bloodstained, as Hiei tore the last of them from his arm. The Jagan had been revealed since midway through the fight and Kurama felt almost smug that he had provoked this without transforming himself.

The pit in his stomach ate the feeling.

Hiei had become much quicker since he first mastered the technique. The words had barely left his mouth when the dragon took form coiling upon itself and hissing as the black flames licked the air.

Kurama was fast, but Hiei had always been faster, and all words aside Kurama had never intended to run from this. Opening his arms he met Hiei's eyes and saw them widen.

::_You promised!::_

It was almost less painful than he had imagined.

And then the dragon took him.

-o-o-o-o-

Yusuke couldn't move.

He watched the roiling cloud of black fire dance along the floor of the stadium. He watched Kurama stand calmly as it hit. He watched the dragon coil over and around itself, a living knot of flame. He watched Hiei sink to his knees, red eyes staring. He watched the crowd moving as if in a high wind.

And he still couldn't move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meddling with Dragons**

Disclaimer: Too high maintenance for me to own. Much more fun to just cause problems and then run away cackling.

* * *

><p>The fires of the dragon are surprisingly painless. He feels almost weightless, cradled in warm shadows that press on him like a smothering pillow. Really though, the most surprising thing is that he can feel anything. <em>This is not what I expected from oblivion.<em>

Something almost entirely unlike wind buffets him gently and Kurama could swear that the shadows feel _amused._

Unsure if this is the smartest, strangest or stupidest thing he has ever done, Kurama wraps his confusion around his thoughts and projects it out into the darkness.

_What? And why?_

The shadows heat almost to the point of pain, flickering purple and pressing closer as if drowning him – the what is as much a where, though it no longer looks the least like a dragon. But it is the why that pulls Kurama to his metaphorical knees.

It takes a while for the words to come, seconds and years for Kurama to pull his thoughts back from the aching fear and fury and wild longing trying to hollow out his chest. When he does, they are almost casual, but for the method of speech.

_I think I would very much like to kick him._

When the shadowfire takes him again, Kurama thinks it might be the most glorious thing he has ever seen.

-o-o-o-o-

Yusuke did not realize Touya was next to him until he spoke. Even then he wasn't sure he would have cared – one of his teammates, his _friends _had just killed the other – but something in the tone of voice got through.

"Does that usually happen?"

_Kurama dying? With impressive regularity… dammit._ "What?" The flame was beginning to lose form, shrinking into a ball about the size of a body. _Dammit…_

"Yusuke, the previous times I have seen this attack the dragon has always vanished upon accomplishing its task. Why then is it still in the ring?"

Grief and rage aside, that was actually a damn good question.

The ball of flame shrunk and spun, glowing like a sun or an egg, and then abruptly fell away and was gone. That was no stranger than some things that had been seen in this tournament.

Kurama stood where it had been.

_Shitdamn._

Hiei shook where he knelt, staring blindly at Kurama who looked remarkably good for having been eaten by the dragon of Hell. He also looked more shaken and shattered than Yusuke had ever seen him and… more whole.

_Shitdamn._

Kurama walked slowly, gingerly over to Hiei and knelt in front of him, one hand going out to keep himself steady. It was a little fuzzy from here but Yusuke was pretty sure that if Hiei's eyes got any bigger they would fall out. _Though I can understand the sentiment._

_Shitdamn._

-o-o-o-o-

Wobbly. That was the word. His mind was a bit wobbly too. But that was okay because really Kurama was still quite surprised he was even alive. Wobbly was bearable. Even the look on Hiei's face was bearable now that he knew why. _If either of us were a little more willing to be vulnerable…_ But they were demons, and showing weakness was a prelude to death. _I still want to kick him._

Which was apparently a good thing, according to the dragon that had just fallen on his head.

_Just as soon as I can wobble my way over there then._

The few yards between where the dragon had hit and Hiei were impressively hard to negotiate and Kurama sank gratefully to the ground when he got there. Hiei still had not looked away and there was a life's worth of fear and abandonment in that stare. For whatever reason, Hiei had tangled all of his sense of unworthiness and need for purpose and need for partnership, for contact, up in Kurama. It fell like a weight on his shoulders but Kurama had long since given most of his heart to Hiei and the glimmer of reciprocation made that weight as light as a feather. But first he would have to get past the fear.

"I think that may be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

_Wait for it… now._

Hiei's eyes narrowed and Kurama launched everything he had felt from the dragon and everything he had felt in response at Hiei's still open mind. The suspicion blew out and the fear turned to shock.

::_Kurama?_::

::_Hiei_::

All the warmth and promise of a summer garden went into his smile and something brittle dropped away from Hiei's shoulders, but he still looked half ready to run. The corner of Kurama's mouth tilted up.

"I may have promised your dragon that I would kick you for taking so long."

The laughter that answered him was more than enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meddling with Dragons**

Disclaimer: Too high maintenance for me to own. Much more fun to just cause problems and then run away cackling.

* * *

><p>Generally when Yusuke found something confusing he punched it. This situation was a bit different, and he would do everything he could to protect the look on Kurama's face when Hiei laughed.<p>

So he was on his way to punch Mukuro instead.

_Not actually sure who won yet, come to think of it, but that don't matter. Neither of them are fighting Mukuro right now if I have anything to say about it. _

He was a little surprised to round the next corner and find Mukuro waiting for him. Though they were fairly close to the arena… "You better not think that you are going after either of them right now without going through me."

He was not quite expecting her to laugh. She looked almost… nice.

Mukuro stopped chuckling and pinned him with her good eye. "Urameshi Yusuke. Do you not remember when I fought Hiei in the first tournament? I know better than to interfere in this. Besides," her head tilted towards the arena, "I do believe that the match has been called in Kurama's favor, as Hiei can no longer stand. And I would be greatly surprised if he did not forfeit due to his own weakness."

Yusuke caught the growl in his throat. The reference to the first tournament had gone over his head, but no one called his friend weak. Mukuro gave him an amused look.

"Exhaustion, then. Would that suit you better? What he has done is not easy. Hiei's soul is remarkably stubborn, even with good intentions."

_Okay, what?_

Then it hit him. _The dragon is subject to the intent of the wielder's soul._ Well that was a relief. But…

"I remember your fight. And I remember what happened at the end of it." Years ago he would have crossed his arms or released his aura to prove the strength of his words. He had grown up since then. _But maybe only so much._ He let loose a wisp of reiki anyway.

"Do I have your word you will not interfere?"

Her grin was amused but her eyes were almost wistful. "He was taken long before he met me. It just took him a while to notice. He's a stubborn little bastard."

_Not much I can say to that._

Kurama was approaching the door looking impressively tired, Hiei boneless in his arms. Mukuro raised an eyebrow and nodded at him and got a surprised but respectful nod in return that faded to amusement as he looked at his snoring burden.

"You have my word."

Mukuro spoke quietly as she turned back to the main hall. "And Yusuke, don't take too long with your friends. I would hate to miss fighting you later because you missed one of the early rounds."

_Huh._ "Better save your energy then. I haven't even gotten warmed up yet."

Mukuro snorted and Yusuke turned to meet his friends, grinning. _All in all, I'd say it's turning into a pretty good tournament._

"Kurama! I told you you'd kick ass!"

"Urameshi, I can still kill you with my pinky."

Apparently Hiei only looked like he had passed out. Kurama's look of amusement only deepened when Hiei did not bother to open his eyes to deliver his threat. Yusuke grinned, small and real. _I don't think I've ever seen them look so at peace. _

And then, because he was a good friend:

"Hiei, if you pull anything like that again, I will make sure that Shiori bans ice cream from the house." A baleful red eye glared up at him, and Yusuke grinned, eyes serious. Something almost like a smile touched Hiei's face and he closed his eye again, feigning sleep.

::_Understood, Yusuke._::

Well. Maybe this would work after all. "Kurama – good luck, man."

Kurama smiled and it lit up his soul. "Don't miss your next fight on our account, Yusuke. You still need to beat Mukuro for me."

"You got it, fox-boy."

Yusuke took off down the corridor back to arena. "Don't you crazy kids do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Hn."

Kurama's laughter followed him down the hall.

* * *

><p>AN: Victory! First multi-chaptered fic that is one continuous story! Once upon a time when I first watched the episode with Hiei vs. Mukuro I started wondering what would happen if Hiei attacked Kurama with the Dragon, and this is what happened. I hope it was at the least entertaining. Please read and review!


End file.
